Guilt
by Captain America-Winter Soldier
Summary: Altair finaly crumbles at the guilt of Kadar's death. He no longer sees a reason to live. So, one night, he finally ends his life, and is with Kadar forever. Warning: Very sad story. May be a tear-jerker at the end! May contain AltMal if you squint really hard!


_**Hello folks! So, this is my first Assassin's Creed fic! Yay! But it won't be a 'yay' when you get done reading this. So yes, it is a tear-jerker. And, I will be posting art from this on Deviantart as well but, you will have to wait till after Christmas because, I'm getting a new drawing tablet! Yay! Okay well, that basically summons up everything! I hope you all enjoy this and please review! Thanks! By the way, this may be a slash!~Captain America-Winter Soldier **_

* * *

><p><strong>Guilt<strong>

Altair sat in his room on his pillows with his head in his hands. He was waiting for Malik to just storm in his room and abuse him any way he could.

And, he deserved it. He also deserved to die. Hell, he even deserved to be called a traitor and be kicked out of the Assassin order for good. He deserved to be tormented, he was trash, he was terrible. He only deserrved to die.

Ever since he had gotten back from Solomon's Temple, Malik's tounge had gotten sharper on him. He had not noticed the figure who had walked in the room until it had said,

"I see that you are crying in your despair, Novice."

Altair head immediately jerked up as soon as the last word was said.

"I wasn't crying," He snapped.

"It looked like you were from this distance," Said Malik in a taunting tone that Altair had grown to hate.

"Is there anything you would like for me to do?" Altair said in a more quiet voice, hopping that Malik wouldn't hurt him as much as he normally did.

"Die just as my brother did," Was the respond.

"I went back and buried Kadar," Said Altair. It was true. He did go back into the temple, carry Kadar out for Malik and buried him. And then what? This is the treatment he got from Kadar's older brother? It was like Altair was nothing more than a mere prisoner, beaten, broken, and guilty.

"I said that I was sorry..." He said.

"Sorry?! Now you're sorry?! My brother died because of you, you...fucking novice! You took my arm and my brother!"

And then the abuse started. Malik threw punches at him; part of Altair knew that he could block or counter every one of them but, he didn't. He just let the pain happen. He was a stupid, arrogant, childish. He had no right to live. Finally, the pain had stopped and Altair no longer felt a body on top of him. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard, that he could taste the blood that had formed inside of it to keep his tears from falling down his cheeks as he heard Malik walk around the bureau. The only way he could make Malik happy was that if Altair had died.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Night had fallen over the bureau and it was mixed in with a cool breez. A man was staning near a tree with a small piece of paper in his hand and a red piece of cloth that was once on his robes, was now untied and in the other.

Around his neck was also the red piece of cloth but, part of it was in a loose. Altair started climbing the tree and when we was at a decent hight and right position, he tied the other end of the cloth in a not on to the branch. He stayed there for a few minutes in silence until he finally said, "I'm sorry Malik. For everything. I ruind your life, I took away your brother and your arm. I'm sorry. I hope that this is what you wanted all along..." Altair dropped the small note on the ground, in high hopes that Malik would find and read it. He then, let go of the tree's branch and prayed that he was forgiven for what he had done.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Day had came and Malik was awake, sitting on his bed. He had a terrible nightmare last night about Kadar. _Damn,_ He thought. _Must it always be about my poor Kadar?_ Last night, he dreamt that Kadar was pleading him to spare Altair's life saying that if he did not, he would end it himself. _"He did not mean to brother,"_ Kadar had said. _"Please, forgive him! Do not harm him any longer! He can not take it!" _Then, Kadar had vanished. Malik got up out of his bed and went to Altair's room. He had decided he should apologize for all the things he had done to him and ask for forgiveness.

When he had reached the novice's room, he had discovered that it was empty.

_Strange. _He thought. Malik walked out of Altair's room and headed out side. "Altair?" He called out as loud as he could. Nothing. The Assassin would have responded to him. "Altair?" He called out once more. He still got no respond from the Assassin.

He started searching around the front of the bureau and then made his way to the back. "Altair?!" He called out again. Still, no respond. He went futher out until he saw something dangling from a tree. He saw white robes, a red piece of cloth and ah...NO!

Malik ran as fast as his legs could carry him over to the tree. He then got a better veiw of the thing that was dangling from it. It was a man in white robes, his head was covered up by a hood and around his neck was a red piece of cloth. He then realized who it was. It was Altair.

"Altair! No!" Malik said as he un-did the not on the loose. "Please, Altair! Don't be dead!" But he already knows that it was to late. Damn! Why did he had to be so hard on Altair?! Why couldn't he just forgive him! Then, maybe this wwouldn't have ever happened. Malik pulled Altair closed to him as he sits down on the ground. Altair's skin was cold and he was so very pale. Malik stares into his closed eyes as if they were going to open. "I am so sorry for this, novice," He said. "Is am so terribly sorry. Resiquate en pace." He then lies Altair down and folds his hands over his chest.

Just as he was about to leave to go and get a coffin and go bury him, he see a small piece of paper folded in half laying on the ground. Malik picks it up, unflods it and reads it. What he read sent tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Dear Malik,_

_I am very sorry for all the thing I have done to you. I ruined you life. I took your brother's life, your arm, everything. I hope that this makes you very happy, that I am dead. I killed my self just as you should have done ages ago. I hope you do forgive me. Maybe, we will meet again someday, somewhere far way from this place. I will tell Kadar that you miss him and you love him. _

_Saftey and Peace, brother~_

_xAltairx_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank God that was over! I had a very hard time writing the ending! I was crying just a little bit! Anyways, thanks for reading this! And, it's probably going to be a sequal. I'm just not so sure yet. Tell me what you guys think. Should I make a sequal or not? Please review this! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was dpressing at the ending though...<strong>_


End file.
